


Trial By Erosion of Words

by Nevcolleil



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevcolleil/pseuds/Nevcolleil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Sam Evans responded inappropriately to his "best bro", Blaine Anderson. Well... Sam <i>thought</i> it was inappropriate. Over time, he's starting to wonder if maybe his body knew something he's just starting to figure out for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trial By Erosion of Words

The first time it happened, they were watching a movie... There were naked chicks in the movie, so that wasn't so hard for Sam to understand.

What would have been harder to explain - had Sam felt like explaining it - was that he only noticed himself getting hard after he'd heard the words, "Dude, nice. New cologne?" leave his lips.

Blaine was snuggled up to his side. Blaine's parents were home (for once), and Blaine didn't want them to get in trouble for staying up too late, so they were watching a movie on his iPad, sharing a set of headphones.

"Smells good."

"Thank you."

Then Sam realized that he was getting hard.

'It's cool,' he figured. He and Blaine weren't touching... you know, _there_. He had gotten hard in the presence of a fellow dude before (Puck occasionally brought porn to glee club bros nights, and Brittany likes to grind when she dances drunk, no matter who is standing nearby.) And if Sam would normally distance himself from the bro in question as soon as he realized his condition... Well, 'I'm too comfortable to move,' he thought. 

Plus, Sam is comfotable around Blaine the way he's never felt around another dude. He's not sure why that is - if it's because he's spent more time alone with Blaine, this year, than he's ever spent with a bro before (first, trying to keep Blaine from slipping back into depression; and then needing Blaine's support after his SAT scores came in.) Or if it's just because Blaine is such a cool dude - he instantly puts people at ease with his charm and his smiles...

In any case, Sam figured it was no big deal, in the grand scheme of things, that he had to stop himself from reaching down and squeezing himself with one arm thrown over his best bro's shoulders and the scent of Blaine warm and strong in his nostrils. 

Blaine would never have to know about it. It probably had nothing to do with him, anyway, and it would probably never happen again. This film was a fluke... Blaine doesn't usually choose movies for their movie nights that are heavy on the nudity, and Sam would have felt weird choosing movies with naked women in them. Blaine had never made him watch something full of naked men, so Sam didn't think it would be fair.

'This is unbelievable. I think I'm gonna have to jerk off after this,' Sam found himself thinking, all the same.

"That was hot," Blaine said immediately afterwards, almost giving Sam a heart attack.

"What?"

Sam maybe could have said that with a little less volume. And a little less shock.

Blaine jumped and then looked at him warily. "The sex scene. It was hot... You didn't think so?"

Sam had kind of gotten lost in thought right about the time the naked chick on screen had started going at it with the dude in the suit. "Uh, yeah. Of course. I just- That did it for you? I mean, I thought-" Sam _hadn't_ thought.

That was obvious when Blaine sat up and pulled out his ear bud. He looked suddenly uncomfortable, but trying valiantly to hide it. "Sex is sex, Sam. Watching a heterosexual couple have it doesn't exactly... _do_ it for me. But, yeah, watching two people do that... any two people- It's hot."

Sam felt like an ass. He felt like an idiot... He had somehow turned getting turned on with Blaine practically plastered all up on his side to cornering Blaine into defending the gay perspective on straight porn.

But perhaps that was for the best. Because that way, Sam was distracted while Blaine crawled off the bed and said something about sneaking downstairs to get some sodas. That way, Sam was busy being discreet about reaching under Blaine's covers and into his pajama pants to adjust himself. Sam didn't notice himself noticing the way Blaine's t-shirt had ridden up to reveal a sliver of his lower back before he smoothed it down, or how the seat of Blaine's pajama pants clung to his ass as he moved...

So Sam could pretend that, when his dick twitched in his hand, it was totally just because the movie had worked him up, and not because he could still smell Blaine on himself.

Sam couldn't have handled the discovery just then.

~0~

The second time it happened, they were in the gym.

This was hard for Sam to rationalize as a normal, straight guy reaction. There is _nothing_ sexy about the McKinley High School gym. Sam was lifting some free weights in the weight room, and Blaine was in the locker room hitting the bag. Nothing smelled good... There were no naked chicks in sight. Just a running back grunting on the incline bar and an offensive lineman playing on his i-Pod while he was supposed to be spotting.

Sam figured he'd done enough working out for one day, and was just checking in with Blaine to see if they were still going to catch a movie that night, as they'd talked about the day before.

"Hey, Blaine? You still up for-"

Sam stopped in the doorway to the locker room and stared.

He'd seen Blaine seriously work a bag before. Whenever Blaine and his dad have a fight (or whatever you call it, when it's by e-mail... and everybody uses big, fancy words to make it sound like they aren't fighting) or somebody says something about how Kurt's doing in New York... how he and his new boyfriend are getting along... Blaine goes a little work-out crazy. Kind of like Sam did when he was feeling super down on himself.

So Sam'd seen Blaine crouched down in a fighter's stance, hair sweat-damp and starting to curl, punching with so much force that he made little grunts with every swing.

Sam knew that Blaine's arms and shoulders and thighs were really toned. He'd seen Blaine work out in shorts and a wife-beater before. He'd even wrapped his hand around Blaine's calf muscle (that inappropriate comfort level again) and complimented him on his definition. (Blaine had stuttered and blushed and Sam had realized that gay guys are no more cool with getting grabbed on in the weight room than straight dudes.)

So Sam had seen Blaine before, the way he was seeing Blaine then, but he'd never actually _looked_. And suddenly he was doing stuff like that... Looking. Thinking about how awesome was that video that Blaine had made him... and how could he do nice things to make Blaine feel as appreciated as Blaine had made him? (Even though Blaine had said that no appreciation was needed. He was just "a bro helping a bro"... Sam thinks Blaine sounds totally adorable when he says the word "bro".)

And right then? As Sam looked at Blaine - his "bro" - looking all fierce in front of the punching bag...

Sam got turned on.

He froze, like a deer in front of some headlights, for probably no more than a few seconds before Blaine stopped punching and turned around, but it felt like forever.

"Hey. Sorry, Sam, what did you say?"

Sam had no idea. He'd completely forgotten. "Uh... You need me to hold that?"

The punching bag was jerking around every time Blaine hit it (he hit _that_ hard) so this seemed like as good a cover for Sam's sudden blank-mind-edness as any. 

"You don't mind? Sure, thanks," Blaine said and grinned.

It made Sam feel funny. Seriously, what was up with him? He took his place (hid) behind the bag quickly, gripping the tall, cylindrical shape loosely by the sides.

Then Sam tightened his grip as Blaine resumed his punching. "Whoa..." Sam should have thought his offer through, not that he would have known _what_ to think. Blaine was still grunting with each swing, but now that Sam couldn't see what Blaine was doing while he made those soft sounds... And all Sam could do is stand there with the bag vibrating from the force of the punches between his hands.

Blaine paused. "Is this alright?" he asked, sounding a little breathless from exertion.

Sam swallowed, feeling silly. "Yeah, totally. I'm just... impressed."

Blaine laughed and continued. "Shut up."

"No, really. How does someone as small as you pack such a punch?"

Sam could hear Blaine draw in a breath even from the other side of the bag. Bantering with Blaine is good. It's fun, it has nothing to do with Blaine making sex sounds, and it probably would have calmed Sam down eventually, long enough to remember that Blaine was his _bro_. Not someone he stared at and slowly popped hard-ons for.

Except, Sam's body was confused. And Sam is kind of easy to confuse, especially by his confused body. Somehow, the difference between talking shit with a bro and the kind of mess he talks when he's flirting with a hard-to-get girl got all muddled. And when Blaine said, "Sam Evans... are you... making fun... of my height?" his words punctutated by blows, then added, "Boys... with lips... like those... shouldn't throw stones... in glass houses." Sam said, "Oh, please, I bet you'd love to have my lips-"

And he almost bit his tongue hard enough to hurt himself when '...on you' tried leaving his mouth on the tail-end of the sentence.

"You don't think... I'm too _short_ to pull off... lips that huge?" Blaine teased back. "I'd probably look like... a duck."

"A sexy duck," Sam found himself saying, which was really weird. Blaine's next punch went wide, and Sam tacked on, "Girls so nuts for these lips, duck-like or not," in a panic.

"Right."

The thing is, when Sam panics, he gets terrible ideas. Not awesome ideas like when he's worried but calm because he knows what's going on. Instead of thinking 'scale that building' or 'that show choir is on steroids', Sam thinks stuff like, 'I'll wear board shorts to school in January. And nothing else.'

At that moment, Sam panicked and said, "Hey. Try to knock me on my ass."

Blaine's punch went wide again. "What?"

"You know, through the bag... I'll lean against it instead of holding it, and you see if you can punch it hard enough to knock me down."

" _Why?_ " 

"Why not?" Sam pushed him. "Dude. It'd be awesome if you could. I would totally never call you shit like Half-pint or Hummingbird instead of Nightbird again."

"When have you-"

"Well, I've never called you that to your _face_ ," Sam lied, and then laughed when Blaine's next punch was, easily, twice as hard as the ones he'd been throwing before. 

Sam relaxed his grip on the bag, just resting his hands on the vinyl of it, and leaned into the bag with his front to keep it from jerking around. And this is when he realized why his idea was so very, incredibly awful.

Blaine was grunting again. And breathing heavily. Now Sam could feel the vibrations of the bag along his whole body.

"Shit..."

Blaine said, in this rough, distracted voice, "You... asked... for it..."

Sam thought, 'There's no one else in this room.' Who would see if he rolled his hips a little as-

Then he felt like a total perv. 

Sam moved his weight back from the bag.

Which was a stupid mistake, because with one more, like, powerhouse punch, Blaine sent the bag jerking back, and it jerked right into Sam, who, distracted, landed just as advertised - on his ass.

"Oh my god!" Blaine said immediately, in his normal voice, and rushed around the bag. "Sam, are you-"

"Fine. Bro, you know I don't _really_ talk shit about you behind your back, right?" Sam said, trying to play it off.

Blaine offered him a hand up. "Well. Now you know what would happen if you _did_ ," he said with a smile.

"Okay. You officially owe me popcorn and a movie now," Sam told him, remembering why he'd even gone to find Blaine (and stepped into the Twilight Zone).

"You got it."

And Sam stored away any further distracting thoughts he might have had about his best friend that could knock him on his ass... literally or otherwise.


End file.
